Pulsera perdida
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Temporada 2, episodio 11] "¿Dónde está la pulsera?" Se preguntó Adrien luego de revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón y no hallarla.


**¡Hola!**

 **Fueron muchas emociones luego de ver Gorizilla. No sé si soy la única, pero me morí de risa en la primera parte del capítulo al ver como los fans perseguían a Adrien (no me lo esperaba) XD ¿Notaron que hasta un helicóptero lo perseguía?**

 **El Adrinette, el nombre de la mamá de Adrien, el fan... Mi escena favorita fue en la que Adrien caía del edificio (eso no sonó bien) Pero sé que me entienden... jajaja ¿Alguien más que le gusto esa escena? ¡No mientan! Yo sé que la mayoría querían ver como se convierte en pila de camembert (?)**

 **PD: Solo diré una cosa "Email de Adrien" ;D**

 **No se si voy a escribir algo mas sobre este episodio (Aunque tengo varias ideas) Depende si puedo convertirlo en material para fic, umm... mas vale rezar (?)**

 **¡Disfruten con este fic! Que por cierto tiene una pregunta que seguramente alguien hizo...**

 **¿Dónde está la pulsera?**

 **No soy muy buena con la lógica miraculous, peeero si no volvió al bolsillo de Adrien luego del Lucky Charm entonces Ladybug/Marinette la tiene en su poder.**

 **Y si es así, este fic tendría algo sentido y si no... Se convierte en un What if... jejeje**

 **Bueno...**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

Al terminar Adrien de mirar la película junto a su padre, este, se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de bañarse porque había sido un día muy atareado, al tener que haber estado casi todo el día tratando de escapar de sus fans.

Sin embargo antes de hacerlo se percató de que algo le faltaba.

 _"¿Dónde está la pulsera?"_

Se preguntó Adrien luego de revisar los bolsillos de su pantalón y no hallarla. Volvió a tantearse, pero al no estar un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo porque había perdido la pulsera que le regalo Marinette.

Sin perder más tiempo y llevando alimento para Plagg, se transformó y se fue al lugar que la vio por última vez... El metro.

Cuando llegó se puso a revisar de inmediato, pero por más que recorría y buscaba. No la encontraba, un feo pensamiento cruzó por su mente, al pensar que alguien más la había tomado. Negó con la cabeza con fuerza para borrar esos pensamientos pesimistas y decidió irse a otro lugar, después de todo tal vez se le había caído en la azotea donde Gorizilla lo había atrapado.

Pero, tampoco.

Recorrió las calles, el lugar donde podría haber caído y nada.

 _"¿Dónde estaba?"_

Se preguntó mientras una mano se la llevaba a su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás en señal de frustración y cansancio. Al rato, suspiró y volvió al metro, revisando otra vez. Luego de varias horas buscándola sin ver alguna señal, decidió volver a su casa, pero... al pasar de nuevo por la azotea del edificio. No pudo evitar darle otra revisada.

No obstante, esta vez se destrasformó y le pidió a Plagg, cansado y hambriento que le ayude a buscar. El Kwami suspiró y con un pedazo de queso en su boca (ese que guardo Adrien en el bolsillo de su camisa) asintió y se puso a la tarea; Adrien alumbraba con su celular por cualquier rastro de ese accesorio.

 **...**

Por otra parte, Marinette estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama con una mano alzada, viendo la pulsera que le regalo a Adrien en su poder, mientras la giraba con sus dedos. Esa misma que se había vuelto el objeto akumatizado, quien al tenerla en sus manos se preguntaba si el susodicho se había dado cuenta de su desaparición.

— ¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta? —Tikki la miró con curiosidad— La pulsera —Rectifico— Y si se dio ¿Estará preocupado al no tenerla?

— Seguro que si —Argumentó la Kwami— Es un regalo tuyo.

La aludida se sonrojo ante esas palabras, pero al minuto se mordió los labios al tener un pensamiento.

— Pero... ¿Y si nunca menciona que la perdió? ¿Cómo podría devolvérsela? —Su ceño se frunció en preocupación— No podría entregarle algo que ni siquiera recuerda que perdió.

— Marinette, tu pulsera es un amuleto encantado para Adrien —Repuso Tikki— El mismo te lo dijo, de seguro se pondrá muy mal si la pierde...

Ella no dijo nada, teniendo claras dudas en su rostro.

— ¿Y si se la devuelves como Ladybug? Al fin de cuentas fue un objeto akumatizado.

Los ojos de la susodicha se dilataron y brillaron.

— ¡Es una buena idea! ¡Lo voy a hacer! ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

 **...**

Al llevar su traje moteado salió hacia la dirección del hogar de Adrien, pero se detuvo en el camino al notar como en una azotea había una luz que se movía de un lado para otros. Con el fin de investigar, se acercó, sin esperar que el chico que iba a ver en estos momentos sea el mismo.

— ¿Adrien?—Exclamó sorprendida— ¿Que estás haciendo aqui?

Él, se enderezo y se giró mirándola impresionado.

— ¿Yo? —No pudo evitar preguntar— E-es que estoy buscando una pulsera que perdí.

Ladybug que mantenía el puño cerrado resguardando la pulsera, aflojo su agarre, vislumbrándose parte de la misma e hizo que Adrien la mirara fijamente.

— ¡Esa! ¡Esa es la pulsera que estaba buscando! —Señalando con su dedo índice. Atónito de que su Lady al tenia— ¿Donde la encontraste?

— Fue el objeto akumatizado... —Dijo y miró el accesorio— ¿Es muy importante para ti? —Preguntó en voz baja, su corazón anhelando su respuesta.

— Lo es —Su voz era sincera, esa misma que obligo que Ladybug levantara la vista y viera sus ojos brillantes— Una amiga importante me la dio.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Amiga importante? —Repitió su voz no sonaba triste porque al ser ese el lugar que tenía en su corazón, le llenaba de orgullo, aunque solo estuviera hablando de amistad.

Adrien dio un paso hacia ella. La aludida pensó que quería de vuelta la pulsera, así que estiró la mano, pero Adrien no la agarró.

— Amiga —Volvió a decir como para dejarle claro que solo era eso, mientras sus ojos verdes no se apartaban de los azules de su Lady. Tragó saliva— Y-yo...

Ladybug sintió como el ambiente cambiaba, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin motivo; en ese silencio que comenzaba a durar mas que unos pares de segundos. Sin saber el porque, antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir, ella lo interrumpió.

— Cuídala —Dijo pasando rápidamente la pulsera a su mano. Las yemas de sus dedos -cubiertos-deslizándolos a los de Adrien— Los sentimientos de su anterior dueña están encerrados ahí.

Sin que las palabras que quería decir Adrien pudieran salir de su boca. Su Lady se había ido.

 _"Te amo"_

Pronuncio después, esas mismas palabras que de inmediato se las llevo el viento. Entretanto, su mano que seguía sintiendo ese roce, apretaba la pulsera con fuerza.

Sin saber que esa misma, era un regalo hecho por su amada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y ahora se preguntaran ¿Por qué carajo Marinette se fue antes de escuchar lo que Adrien tenía que decir? Bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla lo escribí yo... naaaa, no es solo por eso. Pero si recuerdan Marinette le dijo que NO cuando Adrien se ofreció a llevarla en auto, así que en resumen, con Marinette todo es posible jajaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado =D**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
